


"Can you check again?"

by greeneyedsourwolf



Series: Huntin' Moms [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Reader, Pregnancy, Scenting, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedsourwolf/pseuds/greeneyedsourwolf
Summary: Prompt: “Okay but can you check again because I just had a baby eight months ago and she is barely alive yet.”I decided to make a little drabble series based off the show Workin' Moms





	"Can you check again?"

“Is everything cool down there?”

Dr. Smith took a good few moments before emerging behind the stirrups. She pulled the cloth down over your knees and scooted away to the counter to grab her clipboard. As she examined it with a blank face you started to grow worried.

“God, something’s wrong me isn’t there?” You thought over everything you had been feeling for the past couple of weeks. Tired, emotional, grumpy at the drop of the hat and losing your shit at the most random things the boys said or did. Dean told you that you’d been smelling weird lately, too, and if that wasn’t some concerning signs you didn’t know what was. You probably got some kind of weird uterus disease or perimenopause or some shit.

“Y/n,” You ignored your worries in favor of tuning in for the real answer, “you’re pregnant.”

You blinked. What the fuck did she just say? There was no way, she made a mistake. She had to have made a mistake. 

“Umm, no,” you replied confidently.

She breathed a laugh and from her chart back at you, “Okay, I’ll try that again. You’re preg-”

“Okay but can you check again because I just had a baby eight months ago and she is _barely_ alive yet.” 

“The tests don’t lie, hun,” she said with a smile as she rolled over to you once more. “We’ll need to get an ultrasound done, do you want to hear the heartbeat.”

“Uh, no- no thanks. I’ll wait.”

—

Dean looked up from where he was studying as soon as you walked through the bunker door. He smiled when he saw you and the bag of snacks you had picked up on your way home.

“Hey, baby.” He pushed his lore off to the side and stood up to kiss you and pulled you into a hug, “Emma’s still with Sam, they’re on their way home. Should be a couple hours, though. How was your appointment?”

You didn’t say anything, you had nothing prepared and cursed yourself for not making up something to say on your half hour ride home. How were you supposed to tell him? One baby in a world like this was enough to stress about, but two? How were the two of you gonna deal with this?

“Baby, what’s wrong?” 

Damn it, and fuck him for knowing how you feel at all times.

“I, uh.” You couldn’t tell him. Not yet. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Dean stared at you for a minute, you could feel his scolding just by the way he looked at you. Then he pulled you close and took a deep breath of your scent, trying to determine what your problem was. 

You pushed away from him and started to pull out all the cholesterol-heavy snacks that you had picked up at the convenience store. Chips, pie (of course), a load of candy, coffee for Dean, and these weird little corn nut things you have been craving.

You sat down at one of the library tables and Dean followed, still eyeing you up and down.

“Y/n, what’s going on. You never keep shit to yourself, what’s bothering you? I can smell you, it’s a big deal.”

“God dammit, Dean,” you ripped into the corn nuts quickly and popped a couple in your mouth. You talked while crunching on those delicious little fuckers, “It’s not- it doesn’t matter. I don’t wanna talk about it, okay? God, these things are good.”

The emotion on Dean’s face shifted from concerned to confused in half a second, “What-what are you talking about, you hate those things. Well, you hate them unless you’re-”

You dropped the bag and looked up to meet your alpha’s wide, shocked eyes.

“Y/n are you-? You’re pregnant, aren’t you?”

Tears started to prickle at the corners of your eyes, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened. I didn’t even think I could have one this early after Emma and I- and I-”

“Hey, hey. Whoa, it’s okay. It’s hardly your fault.” He got up from where he was sitting across from you to come over and wraps his arms around you, “Y/n, it’s okay. We stopped the apocalypse, we can handle another baby.”


End file.
